


let go

by jerk3max



Category: Gorgeous Freeman
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: Dazzling Freeman and Gordon Freemind have some fun.
Relationships: Dazzling Freeman/Gordon Freemind
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	let go

**Author's Note:**

> Dazzling Freeman is Gorgeous' twin sister, and I love her so, so dearly. 
> 
> She is based on this design: nerdepic.tumblr.com/post/645197032344240128
> 
> Also this was written p. quickly, late at night, excuse mistakes! <3

Mind's fingers curl in his shirt as he pants, laid prone on his bathroom floor. The linoleum is cool beneath him, and a blush spreads across his cheeks as Dazzling Freeman looms over him.

They both had a deal. They could do whatever they wanted, as long as Dazzling's wife knew every detail, and Gorgeous knows nothing beyond they played together again. It worked splendidly for all four of them. Mind enjoyed being used like this.

Dazz smirks, sucking her teeth. She's tall. Easily a head over him, and then some. She steps forward in her open-toed platforms, and Mind knows he would just about reach her bellybutton if he stood next to her right now. 

The glossy black latex of her dress shimmers under Mind's flickering bathroom light, and Mind's prick jumps in his jeans at the mere sight of her. The dress is tight against her body, material stretching across her huge tits and hugging her pert ass. The bottom hem barely covers her pussy, and Mind wants to bury himself between her thighs immediately.

"Sit up a little," She says. Mind nods at her, blankly, admiring her deep black eyeliner. She snaps her fingers, "Are you listening, dipshit? I said _sit up_."

Mind scrambles upwards, resting on his elbows. She steps forward once more, and kicks his legs open, his sneakers squeaking on the cheap linoleum.

Dazz presses her platform against Mind's crotch, stepping down gently, "You know what I want you to do."

"Yes mistress," Mind whimpers, voice increasing a few octaves. Fuck. This was the hardest part. He squeezes his eye shut, trying to even his breathing and relax himself. 

She wanted him to piss himself. Right here, on the bathroom floor. She wanted him to let go in his jeans, so she could watch the puddle, and humiliate him for not being potty trained. 

A small trickle of urine seeps out, and Mind gasps, another embarrassing whimper slipping from his throat as the stream immediately stops again. He looks up at Dazz, and she tuts, pressing her foot down harder into his balls. 

Mind moans, head tipping back in ecstasy.

"Poor baby, you need some help?" Dazz says. She lifts her foot, and places the thick heel of her platform against his stomach. 

Mind moans again, balling his fists, "Gently, gently," Mind whines, "Please, mistress."

"Good boy," She says, voice patronising. She presses her foot down, adding even pressure to his swollen bladder, and Mind lets out another dull whine. 

Then, he lets go.

A dark spot appears on the front of his jeans, quickly spreading down his thighs and pooling beneath his ass. 

Mind tilts his head back up, watching the puddle as it grows between his legs. It feels so warm against his skin, and the soft hiss from his prick is the only noise in the room.

Dazz steps back, admiring Mind below her. She tilts her head, playfully, resting her hands on her hips, "Uh oh, did someone have an accident?"

Mind blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very greatly appreciated!!


End file.
